Take a Little Hand
by Alika-Chan Yonsa
Summary: It wasn't supposed to be. Even, that shouldn't have happened. But after an investigation, which doesn't go as planned, Motoko must suddenly take care about a child and has no clues what to do and how. (Fixed Version is coming soon)
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note:** This is my very first Ghost in the Shell fanfic after four years of trial. Soon, I will replace the current chapter by the fixed version, which one will arrive forthcoming. I just needed a specific day to publish something. But otherwise, I hope you will fully enjoy reading my very first Ghost in the Shell fanfic!

* * *

 _ **Chapter 1**_

Major was called by emergency on the site, always accompanied by his trusty co-worker, Batou. She bore her usual purple leotard with grey jeans with her usual black leather jacket. The two Section 9's members went into a washed-out residence that seemed decomposed. Dead bodies were lying here and there with bits of brains fresh out of their skulls, pieces made of various metals and the wires indicated that some of the victims were full-prosthetics cyborgs and the thick, bright red blood, stuck to their boots. A smell of mold mingled with those of the corpses in decomposition reigned, offering nauseas, including for the cyborgs. Police officers and investigators went in every direction in order to elucidate this strange series of murder committed in one night, making thirty victims and no one survivors.

"Who could do that?" Batou questioned by lifting a sleeve of a victim with his fingertip.

"Physical attack or cyber-attack, we will know that when we will have enough evidence,"

Motoko said, placing a purple strand out of her sight. "But according to some bystanders, the terrorists had proclaimed to be part of an organization which the name blurs and changes every time they commit their attacks. Their team leader is hiding under various masks."

Batou looked at her, "What do you mean by that?"

"Multiple identities. Viral or physical. Once man, once women."

"Seems he or she can't even choose their sexual identity" Batou said.

"Who knows...?"

"Samples would be enough to start the investigation. We should discover more once we come back at Section 9 HQ."

Seeing that Major still didn't move and seemed to scan every all the dark corners in the huge warehouse, Batou called out her again, "Major?"

Motoko had forgotten for a moment that her co-worker was calling for her, and kept looking from the left to the right. Being a full-prostatic cyborg over 99.9% of her body, she had the finest technologies developed. Her audition was no exception, and something told her clearly that there was something animated, something _living_ which seems standing among all the rubbles and, previously, the corpses that were taken away for an autopsy. She jumped when Batou put a hand on her shoulder. "Major, I talk to you for just now and you don't answer me!"

"Eh, sorry…"

"Something's bothering you?" he asked.

"I have the feeling that there's something here..." Motoko tried to say.

"They raked all the corners and the scanners would have said if it remained the every bit of life or cyber life."

"Without a doubt..." Major thought.

Batou left the place and went into the truck to deposit his samples and beginning to write his report. The female cyborg was the last and the only one to still be in the building. Her ghost was whispering to stay. A few moments yet. She was about to leave and give up the idea to following her ghost when something slipped. As a piece of furniture that had been moved without being lifted. Detecting a small movement near a corner in the rubble, Motoko approached slowly, but surely. Then, suddenly, lifted the blanket filled with dust. A low cry rang and the silhouette tried to flee, but the Major firmly gripped it by the arm. _A child ?_ she found herself. For a moment she thought she saw things clinging on the back of the child and hardly disappears with a thermal optic camouflage.

"What are you doing here?" She asked, a bit little harshly for her taste, her Seburo M5 pistol pointing over the child. "There was no one left in the building except you... Maybe are you responsible for these crimes?"

The child didn't answer. She planted only her wet eyes in those of the Major. A deep sapphire blue eyes, terrified. Given to the strange texture of her skin, and the two plugs in her neck, Motoko deduced she was a cybernetic child and had about six years if it wasn't five... _A child who had committed a series of murder?_ That thought seemed incredulous to Motoko's eyes and limit, ridiculous, but it's true that with a cybernetic body, it was difficult to know the real age of a cyborg. A little hesitant to shoot, she slowly lowered her weapon, caught off guard. But taking no chances, however, the Major took her outside and saw more precisely what look like the child she had brought. She wore a simple short white dress, dirty faded, almost gray, her short purple amethyst hairs were messy and some of her cybernetic joints could be visible due to a tear in her artificial shell. _Is she really responsible? She looks more like a victim than a murderer below childish air._

"Ah, there you are Major!" Saito exclaimed. "Eh... Who did you bring us?"

She looked at the child and answered, "I don't know, she said nothing since I found her... not even a single word."

"That may be _the_ criminal in all this!"

"I have no idea... I told you already."

"Is she—", would begin Batou.

"You really want to know?" She cut him.

"Hum, maybe... later."

Technicians of the Section 2 wanted to take the child to repair her body and take her identity, and thus bring her back to her parents if she owned them, but to everyone's surprise, she firmly grabbed the leg of the Major, protesting. The look of the technicians went to Motoko to the child and vice-versa for long seconds.

"Major Kusanagi, is this your child?" one of the technicians inquired. This remark caught Motoko guard who didn't know what answer except, "Well... no, she's not my daughter."

"One would think that you and Batou, had..." Saito began before getting a death glare from his superior. "I said nothing."

"Saito, go prepare the truck immediately!" Motoko commanded, pointing the said truck.

"Roger."

Saito slipped aways illico-presto, leaving Major with Batou… and the child. "She refuses to follow the technicians of Section 2", Batou commented before reaching down to her level. "Listen, little one, you have to go with them. This is the best that can offer to you."

The child looked at him with wary glare and moved herself back more behind Motoko as she wanted to be hiding from the odd and massive man. Suddenly the little child's grip released suddenly and Major turned quickly before seeing the child taken by force by technicians. her cry was shrill and she struggled. Motoko didn't know whether to stay stern and trust the technicians, or chase after them and bring the child with them to the Section 9 for questioned her about the events. It was a dilemma between her ghost and herself.

"Major ..."

The technician that carried the young child blinked and noticed she was no longer in his arms in a split second. "What...?!"

"It's good! It's good, we will take care of her and questioned her at Section 9 HQ", Motoko finished.

"But—"

Motoko didn't let him finish and brought the little cybernetic girl with her to sit her in the truck behind, between Saito and Ishikawa, both of them watching her with as much curiosity as trouble.

"We will question later to find out what happened," the Major finished as she sat in the passenger seat and Batou started to drive. On the way, Saito tried to touch the child, but she slapped his hand and tried to scratch him. Ishikawa wanted to touch her hair, but she tried to bite him, turning quickly toward his direction. _Annoying brat_ , thought the two men together.

Totally ignoring what was happening with the back passengers, Batou began the conversation with Motoko concerning the child. "Do you know her name?"

"I've already said, she hadn't said a single word since I took her out of there..."

"I still remains surprised you decided to bring her with you... well, _us_. In fact, just... why? She may be the culprit."

Shrugging, Motoko made him a pout as she didn't know why and doesn't adding more. Once in Section 9, Saito and Ishikawa hurried to getting off the vehicle, grumbling. The Major of their team raised her eyebrows and glanced at the child, who was still attached with the seat belt. She reached out to Motoko, held her arms up. The female cyborg undid her belt and helped her to exit out of the vehicle. She tried to place the child on the ground, but she firmly gripped the Major, and this, too strongly to be just an ordinary human child. She had the strength of a cyborg, indeed. Therefore Motoko found to entering in the Section 9 apartments, a child glued to her like a Velcro. Batou was willing to help her when he trying to remove her, but the little one tried to bite him in the same way that she had inflicted to Ishikawa.

"Don't bite!" Batou warned, pointing her. "

She winced and continued to squeeze the adult female cyborg with her little arms.

"I'm going to see Aramaki and told him about the situation," Motoko chuckled softly.

"What's so funny?" Batou huffed.

"Nothing…" she tried to says.

"She's a real brat!" Saito said, before returning to his computer.

Motoko ignored their comments and found her superior in his office.

"Chief, we need to talk" she summoned as Aramaki was putting his pencil on the desk and watched at Motoko.

"I see," he commented with a smile. "It was a small improvised visit?"

"It's more complicated than that, in fact," she said while she was sitting on a chair and finally managed to turn the child on her lap so the little girl could face her chief.

"... Have you, you and Batou…"

"No!" Motoko hurried to correct it as soon. "Stop thinking of all that! And remove immediately this idea out of your heads, Batou and I have never... well... Anyway! That remains a part of my private life, chef!"

"One would think ' _that_ '..."

"Can we go back to the main subject? Which... _this_?" Major impatiently pointing to the girl, trying to remove the famous thought that all of her co-workers had probably engineer and ask her to turn by turn if they didn't managed to receive the desired answer.

"Of course."

She told him everything that had happened during the investigation and her discovery about the child in seeing her.

"And you didn't let her to the technicians of Section 2?"

"Well,she seemed frightened enough already... and in addition, she doesn't say a single word since. And I think she was keen to follow me for I-don't-know why. So I thought that Section 9 could perhaps do some research about her, questioned her and... 'healed' her."

"We can always place her to our specialists to repair the damages on her body. It seems to be a full-prostatic cyborg child also."

"Cyborgs children are rare and rarer the full-prostatic cyborg children, indeed... I was one of the first concepts. Perhaps, they are probably improved this over time."

"Let's going to questioned her in the interview room."

They left the office, the little girl still clinging to Motoko as if her life was depending of her. Arrived in the interrogation room, Major managed to dislodge ger "parasite" temporarily. She didn't even understand why she's now inclined to be at the little girl's level.

"I will not be far away... We'll see once the interrogation is complete. So Old Ape will question you and you will answer to his questions the best you can. You hear me?"

The child nodded. Motoko turned the chair and pointing to the seat, invited her to sit while her superior was entering in the white piece with a pencil and sheets. Motoko left the room where Batou and Togusa were waiting for her.

"I would say she is three years younger than my daughter," declared Togusa.

"They will probably play well together then," Motoko remarked crossing her arms.

"What are you going to do until then?" Batou questioned her.

"Just waiting."

"Really?"

"Go to your report now," she ordered.

"Major!" he complained. "Why me?"

"Because we are still at work and that this is one of your superiors that give you an order," she ended.

Batou, pitiful, sighed and went to complete the latest reports of the day. Togusa glanced at the double window overlooking the interrogation room where his leader spoke with the girl. Motoko, who was in her usual philosophical reflections, stared at him, feeling observed. Even before he opens his mouth, she replied, "No, she isn't linked to any both of us!"

"I wasn't thinking about it," Togusa reassured her. "But she looks like you a lot... I wonder if she is part of the same corporation as you."

"Hmm? Be more specific."

"I wonder if she's also owned a cybernetic body signed Megatech." Seeing as his superior said nothing, Togusa finished on this tone, "Then I could even don't know."

Motoko stared back at her business and continued to check though the doubled window the course of the interrogation. The child seemed to speak and it seems she was trying to tell her age because she had a raised hand with five fingers with her second thumb she was raising and lowering as if she wasn't sure. Until they finish, she walked to a room and began to browse through the papers to begin her investigation. She then walked to Ishikawa to extract more information.

"Why just _her_ as a survivor and not the rest?" he asked.

"Maybe she was too well hidden," tried Saito. "It is sure that with her small brat's personality..." He swallowed his words when he saw the look that Motoko launched toward him. An hour later, footsteps echoed and Major barely had time to turn, the child jumped on her again in her arms. She would have liked to put her back, but something told her to not to do it... and she didn't know why she was so hesitate.

"Then Chief?" all members inquired.

"Her name is Kiyomi. Not a chance to know her last name, she just doesn't remember."

"Maybe we will know more about it when she will be 'healed'," Motoko suggested.

"There you are playing at the 'Mommy'?" Batou laughed awkwardly. "It's doesn't look to you to be like ' _that'_. "

She shrugged, leaving Batou stunned. _And she wasn't like that before finding that kidzzzz_ ... he thought.

"Then?" Motoko continued.

"She's six years, according to her memory. She's a full-prosthetic body, which is rare on a child. Latest technology."

"So she's latest technologies," Ishikawa conclued."

"That's correct, but she doesn't know how to use it properly."

"Good, she will not be a public danger and we can easily neutralize her if she had to commit a series of 'murder' yet."

Other men began to sneer, but did recover quickly to the order by Aramaki, who ruined their ambience. "She's not the one who created the murders. She seems to be _THE_ only survivor, I don't know by what miracle. She doesn't even know her true age, and she still speaks less to foreigners. I had all the misery and trouble to extract information from her which are still... very blurred."

The woman cyborg, holding her 'package' against her, went in a different wing to see the technicians who looked to heal cyborgs after suffering collateral damage during missions or breakage. Along the way, the so-called Kiyomi brushed Motoko's hairs and compared to her with curiosity. Those of the Major were a darker shade than hers and stiffer, while those Kiyomi's were lighter and more flexible. Except the child who seemed fascinated by her hairs and curious about Motoko's full-prosthetic body, they continued their way to an elevator and went one floor down the interior parking: the wing of laboratories. Technicians watched incredulously Motoko and the child, and she knew that it was the striking resemblance about the child and she shared both. _I guess I'll end up to accustomed myself_ , she thought. After explaining roughly that the child needed 'special care', Motoko decided to take a sit on a bench and watched the smooth process. Then, she was a little busy and looked in another direction, thinking about the strange case of the murder, a stunning burst of surprise sound in the room.

"But what is this?!" a technician said.

Kiyomi was standing face to Motoko, and the technician stood behind the child.

"What's happening?" Motoko questioned in a hurry to get up and come take a look at the back of the little girl.

She stopped to talk face to what she saw. She sneaked remembered that something had gone from the back of the child when she had found her in the building. As a thermal optic camouflage, on her back, precisely on her scapula, a small pair of wings, no longer than the length of the child's biceps, began to being visible. Which were damaged and many holes on the wing showed titanium, imitating the structure of the bones of her wings.

"This is the first time I see it. What could it be?" he said as he was looking at Motoko as she could have the answer. She touched a so-called feather and concluded that they were made of fiber glass with probably a mixture of the same material as the thermal optic combinations.

"They are wings, simply?" She replied. "They seem clinging to her back and bound to her cybernetic skeleton. Leave them in place; you may hurt and injuries her if you are trying to pull them out."

"Understood!"

She concludes that once Kiyomi has received the necessary care, she would do her own research on the 'new property' invented that a full-prostatic cyborg could have. Motoko worked on the case of assaults committed by that organization in the meantime. After a few hours, she went for the girl when the repairs were finished, and they went out together in the laboratory. The care and the cost of repairs would spend on Motoko's employee account. Since she had a pretty decent, well-paid wages, it doesn't trouble her about the bill she would receive by next month. Strangely, Kiyomi hadn't sought to return in her arms and immediately when she left the room, her wings had disappeared again with its thermal optic camouflage. Her body was polished, so that the joints of her cybernetic appeared no more. They also offered new clothes to her size and the little girl found herself wearing a pale yellow seater with a hood and blue short jeans. Her pale purple hairs were brushed and were no more messed, she was clean. She looked like as an almost normal human girl. The resemblance between Motoko and Kiyomi accentuated even more. Aramaki summoned his Major in the main office. She sat on a chair and Kiyomi didn't know if she would still sit on her lap or next to her. To the surprise of all three, Motoko lifted her and sat her on her lap.

"I see the care paid off," the chief of the Section 9 watched.

"Yes, she looks much better," Motoko said with a little smile.

"She needs a home now."

Motoko threw a half-alarmed look and surprised. "She seems to have no more family members and I'm trying to search her background folder into thoroughly, everything is empty."

"Not even a caretaker?"

"No, it was like she's amnesia."

"Hum! Why not at Togusa's house?" She offered.

"It's not because he already has children, his home suddenly becomes a daycare," her Chief smiled.

"And you think that my house may become a nursery and be better if I brought her back with me?" Motoko was astonished. "Chief, I don't have the stuff to play at the 'Mommy'. And let alone to take care of a child. My house isn't made for."

"And you want me to letting her at one of the unruly men who are struggling to take care for themselves or, even, their own dog?" Aramaki continued, raising an eyebrow, of course, making a reference to other men of Section 9.

The young cyborg woman sighed, giving up the idea – for the few times she could do in her decisions – to continue to negotiate with her boss. It was true that she either didn't feel comfortable with the idea of Kiyomi sent in one of her male co-worker house... Mostly she remembered that Kiyomi was scope to want to bite or scratches anyone who wanted to approach her, whoever the Major herself and Old Ape. She plunged her crimson eyes in the sapphire blue orbs of the small cyborg that looked at her with even much curiosity.

"It seems that you'll be with me for an indefinite time," announced Motoko, attempting a smile."


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note:** _Hi everyone! First, I'm very sorry for the delay about the publication between the chapter 1 and 2. I've been really busy, and I've been waiting for the fixed version about the chapter 1, which I haven't yet. But no matter. I hope you will plenty enjoy this new chapter, even if it's short. Translated originally from_ _ **French**_ _into_ _ **English**_ _, so, I'm sorry in advance for my mistakes and maybe sometimes, my Out Of Character at some places. I try my best..._

 _Good read!_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 2**_

Aramaki gave the permission to Motoko to leave earlier, as she could leave with Kiyomi. When the two female cyborgs went into the staff room, where Motoko could recover her last things, the men were stunned by the resemblance between the kid and the woman, which seemed to have increased. Kiyomi looked like at any point to a mini Motoko in a youthful body. If it wasn't about the different eyes color, they could believe their Major was controlling a second body to cover up in public.

"You're leaving already?" Batou questioned her.

"Yes, I got the permission from the chief to leave early. It'll give me full time to perhaps find a babysitter or a caretaker to keep Kiyomi when I will not be there and be at work. Moreover, I will show her my home."

"She'll live with you?" Togusa asked at his turn.

"For an indefinite period, yes."

"I can help you in your searchs", offered the man. "I know several good contacts whom are good with children."

"Thank you, this is very helpful."

Batou cast a jealous glance at his colleague. He wanted help Motoko also as the same way Togusa did, but he had no idea how 'to deal' with a child. Once she was sure she had everything, Motoko left and went to the underground parking via the same elevator.

"The technicians have been nice with you?" She asked.

Kiyomi positively nodded. _She doesn't talk a lot, in fact, just not at all_ , Major noticed but decided not to force her to talk. Who knows what she experienced as traumatic events in the building with all the murders committed under her eyes? And she knew less than her past. She unlocked the doors of her car and opened the rear right door, passenger side so Kiyomi can sit. The little girl managed to sit comfortably and tried to attach the security belt as much she could. Seeing that she was struggling to put the clip in the harbor, Motoko gave her a helping hand. Kiyomi looked up at her and smirked, without speaking. _Technological advancements seem to have progressed well_ , she deduced at the sigh about the facility the little girl had to smile. _The cyber muscles of her face seemed more flexible and less rigid than the first models_. She sat down at her turn and drove her car before going to her home's territory, which was out of town, in an isolated place near a forest.

Once there, Motoko got off her car and opened the passenger door. Although she had done once, it was almost became a routine for her to release the Kiyomi's security seat belt, given to her young age.

"We've come at home," she announced while the amazement of the little girl was offering to the enormity of her home greatly amused her.

It was true that Motoko was so accustomed to see her house that nothing impressed her when she was returning at home after a long day's work. She unlocked the door with a special code and allowed to Kiyomi to enter first. The child obeyed and entered timidly, intimidated by the spacious splendor offered by the house as if she was afraid to break something either.

"My house impresses you so much?" she laughed.

The child looked at the adult female cyborg and shook positively her head sharply again. Her silence didn't worry her so much. Motoko removed her shoes and Kiyomi imitated her, but she didn't manage to untie her shoelaces and her joints were unclear.

"Do you need some help?"

Kiyone wanted to make it alone, without help, but she gave up with a sigh.

"Let me give you a hand," offered the Major.

She untied the first shoelace and then the second. Immediately, the child removed her shoes and placed them next to those of the adult.

"I'll show you the different pieces, follow me," she ordered by pointing to the different parts. "On the ground floor you have the kitchen here, the living room, the entrance hall, the computer room, the office and two bathrooms."

They went through the living room that had four square columns that shone a small turquoise light, some plants were based next to the huge windows and everything was neat and tidy. They walked up the stairs, which was leading to the second floor.

"There's the master bedroom, which is naturally occupied by me, two bathrooms, a second living room, a second computer room, a workshop and a guest room connected to another room. There's a ceiling trap door in the hallway that leads to an attic, but much modest than the attics found in the old days, I mean... 2010s. Then there's the basement where there's not really much interesting, but I forbid you to go. It can be dangerous for a child about your age, understood?"

Kiyomi nodded again.

"Good. That guest room is yours," Motoko pointed the door ajar, which offered a glimpse on a pale pink wall. "My girlfriend chose the wall's color," she added quickly.

The little girl stared a moment at Motoko and her eyes quickly showed her interest to explore the said piece would become her bedroom... temporarily. But she didn't move.

"Do you want to go check in? You can."

The little cyborg child ran to the room and watched it with fascination. _She seems accustomed to her cybernetic body as I can see the fluidity of her movements_ , Motoko noted, following her. In the said room, there was a twin bed with four pillows resting thereon, a large door-window was at the bottom of the chamber in parallel to the bed, covered by beige curtain unit. Two small bedside tables, each carrying a lamp on each side of the layer, one provides with a dial. A large chest of drawers to put clothes with a mirror was based on the opposite of the door-window and a door giving access to a bathroom, which was also connected at the second bathroom.

"Do you like it?"

She nodded again, smiling. Back on the ground floor, Motoko began to look for a particular notebook to taking notes in her office when she heard a strange sound. It looked like someone who was chewing something. To her bigger surprise, she saw that Kiyomi was eating herself by 'twisting' one of her wings, eating the material and the artificial skin.

"Stop eating yourself!" Motoko warned her, horrified and running toward the child. "Why do you do that? A cyborg doesn't eating itself!"

Kiyomi immediately dropped her little wing and made disappear it again before making a guilty face. No sound came out of her mouth. _This is the first time I see a cyborg eating itself_ , thought Motoko _. In general, I see only one answer to this: the survival of the human's brain in a cybernetic body..._

"I guess you're hungry... I have a lot of stuff to eat. Come with me in the kitchen."

Motoko opened the pantry and looked for something nourishing and tasty although it was a food made for cyborgs. It doesn't really taste like true human foods or even the texture, but she finally slowly getting used to. In addition, some brands were cheaper, therefore, lower quality. They tasted more metal than other things. Whereas others brands, the price was expensive, but higher quality. And it was these brands that Motoko prioritized because she was quite picky on the taste of her food and then she had the salary to buy it. She found a soft fruits bar and passed it to the girl.

"You should love it," she attempted while the little cyborg turning the food in all directions, on all sides. "Do you need help to open it?"

The child nodded again. She took the package and opened it for her. Kiyomi watched the food she was taking in her little hands and took a small bite, not as confident.

"So? How does it?"

Kiyomi smiled again and made her usual nod before continuing slowly eating her snacks like it was the last meal she was eating for the rest of her life. Soon, the little girl began to close her eyes and Motoko deduced that it was time for her to go to bed. She founds one of her tank top become too small for her, even though she was no longer growing, as a temporary pajama for the kid. Kiyomi seemed to wearing a nightdress! Then she went to go sleep her in her bed.

"I'll be downstairs if there's something. Good night Kiyomi."

Motoko received a weak smile in reply and she gently closed the door before going to the computer room.

 _What am I doing now?_ She finally thinks. _Why only I act like that? It's doesn't look like me…_ She decided to start her research. She started by typing Cyborgs with wings new technologies and fell on several interesting results, as an article written by an anonymous author.

 _ **Geflügelt Cyborgs**_ _, also derived from the German meaning 'Winged Cyborg', are a different category of cyborgs resulting from a movement of the New Age period, also known as a period that was conducive to spiritual enlightenment and esoteric in the 2000s._

 _The peculiarity and the only difference with these cyborgs compare to the normal cyborgs are that they wear thermo optic wings, and they can choose to show it or not. The creators also wanted to try a new memory form with these wings, plus the original memory of the cyber-brain. Each feather can hold 4 GB and each of them are connected to a mini SD card._

"It would explain so many things," Motoko said as she continuing to read and analyze the contained found. "I wonder if Aramaki is informed about or not..."

 _ **Cyborgs Geflügelt**_ _can choose to withdraw their wings and become normal cyborgs. Their memory storage is then transferred in their cyber-brains and they can't lose any data. But there exist some cases where if_ _ **Geflügelt Cyborgs**_ _are threatening, for their survival and to protect their identity, some of them pull their feathers one by one, or tear the wings completely. And once the wings are torn from this unskilled way, they cannot be replaced. The previously memory is deleted of their entire system and there are no more ways to recover the lost data._

"Yeah..." the Major tried to elucidate. "At the sight of the holes and the missing feathers on Kiyomi's wings, I think her amnesia can be linked to it. But I'm not sure..." She took notes of her research to show it to her supervisor next day.

However, she found no informations about Geflügelt Cyborgs eating its own wings. A latest research about it caught her attention. The phrase seemed somewhat fanciful, like a fairy tale.

 _The_ _ **Geflügelts Cyborgs**_ _are rare enough despite being a hundred in this world, and if you have one in your relatives, is that he has chosen you. They decide to act like a guardian angel watching his protected. They want to follow you wherever you are. Most of them have two wings, some four, rarely six._

Motoko nodded as uncertain of these facts. It could be very well urbans legends, who knows? And Major was usually skeptical and tried to stay realistic the most she could. She decided to go to bed at her turn, view the late hour. She was trying to be as quiet as possible as she climbed the stairs. She changed and slipped under the covers. Silence reigned, as always. It didn't took long time to Motoko to suddenly open her eyes when she heard the door being opens, and she was aware that she had a child with her in her house, then, her Seburo 5-M was going kindly stay in her drawer. A low weight was felt on the mattress and she felt a small hand on her biceps.

"Uu... Maaa...?"

The cyborg woman opens her eyes, surprised. _Do I dreaming? Does she really say something?!_ Motoko turned to the child. Kiyomi looked at her with an uncertain look, but cute before pointing the empty place beside her.

"I'm not used to sleeping with people..."

An image of Batou appeared in her head and she threw the idea quickly out of her thoughts. Then the picture of her two girlfriends, Kurutan and Ran, appeared in her head again.

"... But I guess I'll... make an exception for you," she sighed, pointing the empty place and positively nodding.

Kiyomi gave a small sigh of contentment and hurried to get under the covers.

"But you stay at your place, okay?"

The child nodded. Motoko watched her a little time, then, her hand moved without her consent. She touched the child's forehead to see if she hasn't a fever or cyborg's illness. At this point, she simply doesn't recognize this unusual behavior at her. Why was she so permissive and tried to be sweet? The child snuggled against her and fell asleep very quickly. The adult dared hardly to move, fearing to wake Kiyomi again and tried to sleep, hoping to not hit the child in her sleep because Batou had clearly reproaching at her that she moved a lot during the night when her days were eventful. He said also she was kicking him many times during she was sleeping…


End file.
